


a night out in tokyo

by CeruleanWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So yeah, also they play dance dance revolution, kenhina - Freeform, they go out on the city for a night!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: Kenma and Hinata enjoy a night out in the city together.Written for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020. Prompt: Free Prompt
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	a night out in tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest here, I'm not happy with this because I wrote it over six months ago. It's not the best written fic since I've definitely improved since then. It's still a much longer fic than I usually write, so I hope you enjoy!

Hinata sighs as his team just barely loses a practice game with Nekoma High. The final score is twenty-three to twenty-five; Nekoma takes the final set. 

"Thank you for the game!" both teams shout in unison. It was really a close game; every Battle at the Garbage Dump is always awesome. After congratulating his team, Hinata frowns upon seeing his friend from Nekoma, Kenma, looking rather upset. Hinata makes his way over, worried. 

"Kenma!" Hinata greets with a smile. "Congratulations on winning. You did amazing as always!"

Kenma turns to face Hinata. "Oh, hey, Shouyou. Thanks—you did really well, too." His upset expression doesn't falter, but his eyes seem to brighten when he sees Hinata. 

Hinata's smile falls and he begins to get quite worried. "Are you okay, Kenma? You look upset. Is there something wrong?" While Hinata has a very carefree personality, he actually cares very much for his friends and can tell when they're upset.

"I'm fine," insists Kenma. "I suppose I should be celebrating, right?" He offers a weak smile, but it's clear that Kenma is really upset. 

"Not if you're preoccupied with whatever's on your mind," Hinata points out. "It's okay, we all have those days. Do you want to talk about it?"

Finally, Kenma meets Hinata's gaze. "I would, but..." he looks around nervously, "not here. I know you live far away and I hate to ask this much of you, but do you think we could meet up tonight?"

"Yeah!" Hinata agrees with a soft smile. "You have my number, so just text me."

Kenma finally gives a genuine smile, although it was small. It still sets Hinata's heart aflame. "Thank you, Shouyou," Kenma says. "I appreciate it."

The two high schoolers go back to their respective teams. Hinata is still concerned, and he thinks he could talk to Kageyama about it. 

"I'm really worried about Kenma," Hinata says to Kageyama as they ride the bus back to the school. 

Kageyama looks confused. "Kenma? Kozume Kenma? Like, the setter from Nekoma?"

"Yes," says Hinata impatiently. "He was upset when I talked to him after the game. I hope he's okay..."

"I didn't know you were friends with him," Kageyama replies with a surprised expression. "He doesn't seem like the type you'd be friends with."

Hinata glares at the taller boy for a moment. "Well, I'm friends with you, so that's saying something. And Kenma's really nice. I'm just concerned about him right now."

"Well, how upset did he seem?" asks Kageyama. "Like, was he like that all day?"

"From what I could tell, yeah," says Hinata, deep in thought. "I think I might get coffee or something with him later, and we can talk."

Kageyama nods in approval. "That's a good idea. You know... it's kind of nice that you care for others, Hinata."

Hinata gasps dramatically. "Are you being nice to me for once? Oh, no, where's the real Kageyama?"

Kageyama playfully punches Hinata in the shoulder. "It's still me, dumbass. Maybe appreciate the compliment while you still can."

Hinata rolls his eyes and turns to stare out the bus window. The thought of Kenma is still troubling him, but talking to Kageyama—surprisingly—helped. 

-

Hinata is at home watching TV when his phone suddenly buzzes. He picks it up, shooting right to attention upon seeing the notification. It's a message from Kenma. 

_Kenma: hey, i'm willing to hang out anytime if you're available :)_

_Shouyou: Same!!! Want to get dinner somewhere and talk?_

_Kenma: sounds great! i know an amazing place, i'll send you directions_

_Shouyou: Yay! Can we meet at 6? I'll need some time to get there :D_

_Kenma: yep, see you then_

Hinata places his phone down before going to get ready. Taming his mess of hair takes up the majority of his getting-ready time, but this situation is an exception. He rushes through his routine, very excited to spend time with his good friend. Within minutes, Hinata is on the train to downtown Tokyo. The sun is beginning to set, bathing everything in a soft orange glow. It's a clear evening, too—the perfect night to go into the city. 

The train reaches Hinata's stop after way too long in Hinata’s opinion, and he gets off, heading in the direction of the restaurant. The place Kenma chose isn't too fancy, but it still has amazing food, if Kenma's review can be trusted. When Hinata arrives at the restaurant, he quickly scans the tables for any sign of Kenma. Hinata brightens upon seeing Kenma sitting in a booth, playing on his Nintendo Switch.

"So, whatcha playing?" asks Hinata, sliding into the booth opposite Kenma. 

"Hey, Shouyou," Kenma greets without looking up from his game. "I'm playing Mario Kart." But of course, Kenma doesn't want to be rude, so he puts his console away after finishing the race. 

"Nice sunset, isn't it?" Hinata asks in an attempt to start up a conversation. 

Kenma simply nods. Hinata is sitting with his back to the sunset, so it really makes his bright orange hair stand out. He almost looks like a ray of sunshine at that moment. "Thanks for coming all the way to hang out," says Kenma shyly. "I know it's kind of inconvenient."

Hinata shakes his head, saying, "No, Kenma, we can hang out anytime. All you have to do is ask."

Kenma offers another small smile, the only response he can really give. "Thanks. It's been kind of tough lately—that's why I was so upset at the game."

The waitress comes by their table, interrupting their conversation. They put in their orders for food and drinks before Hinata urges Kenma to continue. 

"I've just been feeling really lonely lately," Kenma continues with a defeated sigh. "Kuro hasn't been talking to me for some reason, Lev's been busy for the past few weeks, and my gaming friend is on vacation!"

"I've been there before," Hinata says sympathetically. "Do you know why Kuroo isn't talking to you?"

"No!" cries Kenma. "I don't know, he's probably just really busy, but it still hurts, you know?"

Hinata lowers his gaze, thinking back to when he had no one to practice volleyball with. It hurt—a lot. "Just give him some time, and eventually he'll come around," he advises before deciding to lighten the mood with a story. "One time, I got into a fight with Kageyama, and he didn't speak to me for a week, except for practice. He wasn't even insulting me! It was strange, y'know, 'cause I'm so used to it."

Kenma laughs, though it's soft. "That's so sad!" he exclaims. "You're such a good person, Shouyou, so Kageyama shouldn't be doing that."

"It's all in good fun, though," Hinata says with a beaming smile. "Kageyama and I are really good friends. I hope that someday we can make it to a national team!"

Kenma listens to Hinata rant, slightly in awe. Hinata has big dreams, especially for a first-year, but there is a difference between him and all the others—Hinata can also achieve those dreams. It's something Kenma could never see himself doing. 

"You're really amazing," Kenma says honestly, once more meeting Hinata's gaze. "You know, hanging out with you... I feel like I can barely keep up, but we've been here for ten minutes and you've helped me feel so much better about Kuro and stuff." Kenma pauses, fidgeting shyly. "I don't know. I feel like if you were the captain of any team, you could bring out the best in everybody."

Hinata freezes upon hearing that. It feels strange to him to be praised so honestly by someone from another team. "Kenma, thank you—like, really, thank you—but are you sure? You're definitely overestimating me here."

Kenma nods and looks down, mumbling, "No, Shouyou, I'm serious. You'll do amazing things." It's painfully honest, so much that it makes Kenma a little sad. 

"Okay... well, that's enough about me," Hinata continues, effectively changing the subject. "Tell me more about you. What are your hopes and dreams?"

"Ah, well, they're not as cool as yours," Kenma says, "but I'm going to university for computer science, and I want to start a video game streaming channel."

"You're not continuing with volleyball?"

"I don't think so," Kenma replies, unsure, "but it's really just a rough idea. Who knows if I'll keep playing."

Hinata nods with one of his signature bright-eyed smiles. "Even so, that's a cool dream! I bet you'll make tons of money."

Kenma chuckles, a rarity for him. "I hope so."

The waitress comes by their table again, delivering their food and drinks. Hinata had ordered a burger whereas Kenma ordered a bowl of soup. 

"Mm, this smells amazing," Hinata exclaims with his usual energy. "Let's eat!"

The meal is mostly spent in silence, save for the odd bit of conversation (which Hinata mainly initiates). Neither Kenma nor Hinata minds, though—they both love each other's company. After they finish, the two friends continue to talk, or at least until the waitress comes by once more with the cheque. 

"I'll pay," Kenma immediately offers, reaching for the slip of paper on which the cheque is printed. 

Hinata looks horrified. "Kenma, you can't! At least split it with me."

"No," says Kenma stubbornly. "I lied earlier—I already started my streaming channel. I got a sponsorship recently, and I'll make the money back faster than you can know." He finishes with a smirk, slapping his card onto the table. "Besides, I need to repay you for hanging out with me today. It means a lot, you know."

"Oh, Kenma, I can't thank you enough," Hinata murmurs, his wild eyes softening somewhat. "I know we haven't known each other long, but..." He trails off, somehow not knowing what to say. 

"Yeah," Kenma agrees in a soft tone. They both smile genuinely, meeting each other's eyes for a second before looking away. Silence lingering in the air, Kenma pays for their food, and they leave the restaurant together. 

"So, where to?" Hinata asks, skipping along the sidewalk beside Kenma. "We could go to the theme park, or—or get ice cream, or go to the park..."

Kenma glances at the energetic Hinata and says, "The theme park sounds nice."

"Okay, but _I'm_ paying," Hinata tells him in a decisive tone, "and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're mean."

Hinata simply laughs. The two friends keep walking down the street towards the nearest theme park, gazing up at the faint light of the moon and stars. However, the theme park isn't too far from the restaurant anyway, so it doesn't take long for them to get there. 

"Two tickets for the roller coaster, please," Hinata says to the ticket booth employee. He receives the tickets a moment later. 

"Do we have to go on the roller coaster?" Kenma asks, looking up at the aforementioned structure. It looks sickening; loop-de-loops, vertical drops, you name it. "I'm not saying I don't want to, it's just that, well, I just ate dinner."

Hinata laughs as he also looks up at the track. "C'mon, Kenma, it'll be fun! I doubt it'll make you feel that sick. I'll even hold your hand if you're really that scared."

Kenma reddens at the mere thought of Hinata holding his hand on the roller coaster. He hides his face with his hoodie and mumbles, "Fine, I'll go on the roller coaster with you."

"Yay!" Hinata links arms with Kenma and pulls him to the ride’s entrance, where there is a rather short line. "It'll be worth it. Besides, I want you to have fun since the majority of your friends are, well... not that fun."

"That's sweet," says Kenma, making no move to unlink his arm from Hinata's. "I plan to."

The line grows shorter and shorter every few minutes (the ride doesn't have that many seats) and soon both Kenma and Hinata are growing nervous. It's all part of the experience, though! Minutes pass, and they finally reach the front of the line. The coaster cart pulls up to the station, and the attendant beckons for Kenma and Hinata to board. They get lucky, too, because they get to sit in the very front seats. That makes it all the more thrilling.

"You better hold on tight!" Hinata exclaims, his eyes gaining the wild glint they usually have during volleyball games. 

Kenma doesn't reply; he only looks straight ahead at the coaster track. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's terrified. 

The cart leaves the station and begins its slow ascent up the ramp. The hill seems to go sky-high, and the anticipation is so much worse. 

"How are you not scared?" Kenma asks incredulously, his heart racing as he sees the hill's peak ahead of them. 

"Because it's fu-uaaaah!" Hinata is cut off as the cart drops and he begins screaming. 

Kenma is frozen as the first drop happens, unable to scream, but as the first loop-de-loop grows closer, he instinctively grabs Hinata's hand. "Oh, gods!" he screams as the cart turns upside down. He looks over at Hinata, who seems to be loving it. 

The cart begins another slow ascent. Hinata grins at Kenma and asks, "Are you having fun yet?"

"Enough fun for me, I think," Kenma replies, frowning at the drop ahead of them. 

"Well, it's not over yet!" shouts Hinata, and the cart drops. 

A mere minute later, the cart screeches to a halt at the station. Kenma and Hinata get out of the cart and set off to find something else to do. It's now that Kenma comes to his sense and realizes that he's still holding Hinata's hand. His hand feels warm and soft against Kenma's skin, like a ray of sunshine on a cool spring day. 

"Hey, that was fun," Hinata says with a joyful smile. "What do you want to do now?" Hinata also doesn't object to that fact that Kenma is holding his hand. He welcomes it, in fact, and doesn't stop to think about what that might mean. 

"I mean... I know this park has an arcade, so we could go there if you want." Kenma really doesn't know what he's saying; he's way too focused on holding Hinata's hand. 

Hinata, enthusiastic as always, nods. "Yeah, that sounds awesome! Want to share a bag of cotton candy first?"

Of course, Kenma doesn't object to anything that contains sugar—he loves sweet foods. Kenma and Hinata do share a bag of cotton candy on their way to the arcade (Hinata ends up letting go of Kenma's hand to pay, sadly).

"What a beautiful night," Hinata sighs as they walk across the theme park. "I only wish I could see the stars now." In downtown Tokyo, you can't see the stars at night due to light and air pollution, but Hinata knows they're there, even if they aren't visible. 

Kenma hums in reply. "Yeah, me too. I never really get to see them, except during training camps with you guys. Just makes the experience more special, I guess."

"Yeah, and I don't get to see the lights of the city much, either," Hinata adds, gazing out at the lights of the theme park and beyond. "I think they're really beautiful."

Silence falls over them. Not knowing what to say, Kenma stuffs his hands into his pockets. The lights are beautiful, but because Kenma grew up around them, they became bland and boring to him. Perhaps Hinata could make the lights wondrous to him again like they were before. 

"Well, you can come to visit whenever you'd like," Kenma says with a light sigh. "That way, you can take me to more arcades!"

Hinata didn't even notice that they arrived in front of the arcade building. "How about if I beat you at any of the video games in here, you have to take me out for ice cream after this?" he challenges with a grin. 

Kenma isn't one to back down from a challenge—especially if said challenge involves video games. The two friends run inside the building and marvel at the various arcade games and TV screens. 

"What should we play first?" Hinata asks, glancing around the spacious arcade. "Don't suggest anything you'll kick my ass at, though," Hinata adds, knowing that Kenma will do the exact opposite. 

"It's not my fault for being a gaming pro," Kenma retorts with a smirk. "C'mon. Let's play Connect Four."

Hinata sighs. He's horrible at these kinds of strategy-related puzzle games. But when Kenma throws his arm around Hinata's shoulder to guide him towards Connect Four, Hinata is no longer concentrated on losing. 

The game ends up being chaotic. Kenma is much more of a strategist; therefore, winning at Connect Four comes easy to him. Frankly, Kenma would be lying if he says this wasn't the best night he's had in a while. 

Meanwhile, Hinata is complaining as Kenma drags him over to the nearest racing arcade games. "Kenma! You're so good at racing games, can't you go easy on me just this once?"

"But, Shouyou, where's the fun in that?"

"Me horribly losing," Hinata grumbles in response. Of course, Hinata isn't actually upset—he loves playing games with Kenma and he hopes it will never change. But, two minutes later, as Hinata predicted, Kenma wins by a landslide. Hinata only groans and asks, "Are you even bad at anything?" Just as Hinata says that, his eyes land on a game across the room and he breaks into a grin. Tugging on Kenma's sleeve, Hinata says, "Kenma... we should play that."

The game is Dance Dance Revolution. 

"Oh, no, gods, Shouyou, _no_." Kenma immediately tries to resist, but Hinata is too strong, and Kenma soon finds himself standing in front of the wretched game, Dance Dance Revolution. 

"Come on," Hinata whines, and this time it is Hinata's turn to throw an arm around Kenma's shoulder. Kenma, of course, couldn't object, so he prepares to play a round and try his best. 

Hinata selects a song ("Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO) and the round begins. It starts off slow, as usual, and Kenma is taken aback by how easy it is. 

Yet Kenma, for thinking that, is naïve, and the game starts speeding up. "This isn't fair!" wails Kenma, who is beginning to struggle. Meanwhile, Hinata is hitting every arrow with startling speed and accuracy. 

"Serves you right for being good at everything else," Hinata teases with a grin. "May the best dancer win!"

A few more seconds pass before the game starts speeding up again. Hinata now has to work a little harder, but Kenma... well, Kenma is about done for. He keeps missing steps, and eventually the words "Game Over" flash on his side of the screen. Now, all he can do is cheer Hinata on. The song is almost done, and the game is moving impossibly fast by now. 

"I might not make it!" says Hinata frantically, struggling to step in time with the arrows on the screen. It seems like an eternity before the song finally ends and Hinata falls to his knees, absolutely exhausted. 

"I can't believe you did that," says Kenma, helping Hinata to his feet. "I guess I owe you ice cream after all."

Hinata grins and says, "I guess you do. Let's go, I'm exhausted."

So, the two friends leave the arcade and emerge into the cool night air once again. Hinata inhales deeply, linking arms with Kenma as he did before. "Ah, I wish we could do this every night," he says in a wistful tone. "Tokyo is so beautiful."

"Me too," Kenma replies with the smallest of smiles. "Tonight has been amazing. Oh, can I take you to my all-time favourite ice cream place? It's not far from here."

"Take the lead, Kenma!"

They leave the theme park's boundaries and start their walk down the street. Quite a few people are out—it's a lovely night, why wouldn't they be? Kenma and Hinata walk in comfortable silence, or at least until Kenma says, "Here it is. In my opinion, it's the best ice cream place in Tokyo."

Hinata gasps at the exterior of the building. "Uwaaah! Kenma, this looks so pretty!" he exclaims. Kenma can't help but smile at Hinata's reaction. They walk inside, immediately overtaken by the sweet scents of ice cream and baking waffle cones. It is heavenly. 

"Pick whatever you want, Shouyou," Kenma tells his companion. "You did beat me at a video game, after all."

"You bet I did!" Hinata says proudly. "Okay, let's see... double chocolate fudge, mint chocolate chip—ooh, orange creamsicle! I want that one!"

Kenma smiles and replies, "Okay, Shouyou, let's get you one of those."

With even more renewed enthusiasm, Hinata goes up to order his ice cream cone. Kenma pays for it as promised, and the two friends sit down at one of the ice cream shop's many tables. 

"Thanks, Kenma," Hinata says, a little more serious this time. Kenma nods, and while Hinata gets to work on his ice cream cone, Kenma focuses his eyes elsewhere. 

It's the first time that night that things get slow enough for Kenma to think a little. Of course, Kenma is infinitely grateful to Hinata for the fun-filled and eventful night, but he thinks that there are a few things he'd prefer to discuss with Hinata directly. 

"Hey, Shouyou, about the roller coaster—“

"Wasn't it fun?" Hinata interrupts with a beaming smile. "I told you it would be."

Kenma nods once more, glancing down at the table in front of him. Inwardly, Kenma curses himself for being too shy. But here Hinata is, right in front of him, in all his sun-like glory. How is Kenma supposed to talk when he is graced with the presence of such an amazing human being?

"Oh," Hinata adds, quickly falling silent and serious. "I know what you're talking about. I thought it would be funny to joke about it, then it actually happened, and I didn't ask you first, and—“

"Shouyou," Kenma interjects in a soft, low voice, "I didn't mind it."

This causes Hinata to stop and stumble over his words. "You—wait, what?" He has almost fully abandoned his ice cream cone by now, only licking at it occasionally to catch the melty bits.

By now, Kenma's face is so red it matches the colour of his hoodie. "I said I didn't mind it," he repeats before hiding his face for what has to be the umpteenth time that night. 

"That's good, 'cause I didn't either," replies Hinata, relief ever-present in his voice. Since neither of them elaborates, Hinata goes back to devour the rest of his ice cream cone. Meanwhile, Kenma is left to ponder over the situation. Does this mean Hinata feels the same way?

Hinata speaks once again, strangely quiet for such a loud person. Kenma is somewhat concerned. "Hey, Kenma. Whatcha thinking about?"

"A lot of things," Kenma admits, sighing. "I don't think I can thank you enough for tonight. I got my mind off all my worries, yet I still... feel worried. I can't really explain it."

Hinata pauses to think for a moment. He's really been acting weird today. "I've been thinking too," Hinata concedes. "It's just that... well, Kenma, I really like you. You've been an amazing friend to me for these past few months, and—I don't know. When I'm around you, I feel... different, y'know?" By now, Hinata is also blushing beet red. Confessions like this really aren't his thing. 

Kenma is taken aback, and of course, his heart begins to pound. Surprised and infinitely relieved, Kenma breathes a sigh. "Oh, Shouyou, I really like you too. It might be weird for me to say this, but you've been kind of the sunshine in my life since I met you."

If it's possible, Hinata reddens even further. Silence lingers in the air for an agonizing moment when neither of them could say anything. Their skills are definitely limited in these types of situations. "So... what now?" Hinata asks, his voice wobbly. 

"I don't know," Kenma admits. He's ecstatic that his feelings are returned, of course, but he has no experience whatsoever. 

Hinata offers a shy smile, still blinding and radiant as always. "Well, we don't have to call it anything," he says, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm just happy that you feel the same way."

"Me too," Kenma agrees, and that was it. 

-

Kenma decides to walk Hinata to the train station that night. It's the least he could do to thank Hinata for everything he's done. Kenma went into the night only expecting to have a coffee and talk things over, but he ended up having the best night of his life. 

"Well, here we are," announces Hinata as they arrive onto the train platform. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. It's been really fun." He glances nervously at Kenma—now he doesn't know what to say. 

Kenma looks back at his friend, not breaking eye contact for once. He doesn't know what to say, either. He goes with a nod and a small smile because somehow he feels that he shouldn't say anything at all. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Hinata, Kenma, feeling a little braver than usual, reaches for Hinata's hand. 

Hinata intertwines their fingers and gives Kenma's hand a little squeeze. He feels his heart flutter a little, and he wants to chase that feeling down forever. He rests his head on Kenma's shoulder and savours the closeness because he knows it won't happen for a while at least. 

They stand there for a little while in the empty train station, in silence. They're wordlessly comforted by each other, and it's nice for them to slow things down after such a fast-paced and eventful night. Neither Kenma nor Hinata would have it any other way. 

"I _really_ like you, Kenma," Hinata murmurs, barely audible over the sounds of the city, but Kenma hears it just fine. A little too clearly, in fact. 

Kenma tenses, even though he’s _heard_ it before, this time seems so much more genuine. “I really, really like you too, Shouyou,” he whispers against Hinata’s hair. It’s so strange to be this physically close to someone, but with Hinata, it just feels right. Their hands fit together perfectly, and Hinata’s at just the right height to rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

“Gosh, I don’t know if I’ll be able to leave now,” jokes Hinata, letting his eyes fall shut. “Tonight has been amazing, Kenma.”

Kenma nods, though it’s small as to not disturb Hinata. He feels that he should do something else now—wait, no, he can’t take it that far, right? They’re not labelling it as anything yet, why would that be appropriate?

“Um, Kenma, could I maybe… kiss you?” Hinata asks, sending Kenma’s train of thought off the rails and crashing into the lake below. Quickly, Hinata lifts his head off Kenma’s shoulder, horrified that he took it too far. “I totally get it if you don’t want to, gods, I shouldn’t have asked that—“

“Shouyou.” Kenma looks at Hinata with half-lidded eyes. “Please. By all means, go ahead.”

Hinata smiles and nods before leaning in. Kenma does the same, and they meet in the middle. They kiss just as the train pulls into the station, and the wind blasts them so hard that they almost fall backwards. Hinata gasps and breaks the kiss, clinging onto Kenma for dear life.

He steadies himself and looks at Kenma again, saying, “That was bad timing, wasn’t it?” Hinata’s hands find Kenma’s, and they just hold each other for a bit before the train doors open.

“I guess this is your stop,” Kenma sighs, wistful. “It’s been really, really amazing hanging out with you. And not to mention, you know…”

“Yeah,” Hinata agrees. He leans in and steals one more short kiss from Kenma before reluctantly pulling away. Hinata misses Kenma’s touch as soon as it’s gone. He sighs as well and waves to Kenma before running along and hopping onto the train car.

Kenma watches the train depart, but anyone on the train platform could tell you that he seems a little happier than usual as he skips back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof for more Haikyuu shenanigans!


End file.
